The investigators propose the evaluation of cellular immunity in colon cancer patients by testing with DNCB and tumor extract. Immunostimulant effects of Levamisole are to be studied. Significant expertise, facilities, and personnel have been developed during a similar investigation of DNCB alone. Support to focus on the tumor specific immune response to a colon cancer extract, and the effect of Levamisole on that response is now sought.